civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Saladin (Civ4)
Salah ad-Din Yusuf ibn Ayyub, or Saladin (c. 1138 – 4 March 1193), was the first Sultan of Egypt and Syria and founder of the Ayyubid dynasty. General Info Saladin leads the Arabs in Civilization IV. Unique Unit: Camel Archer Unique Building: Madrassa Starting Techs: Mysticism, The Wheel AI Traits *Strategy: military (5) and religion (2). *Favourite religion: Islam. *Wonder Construct random: 10 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 0 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 4 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 1 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 100 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 8 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 10 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 40% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 5% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 200 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 0 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 30 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -3 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 5 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: -2 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 1 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request health bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request map will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 110 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 80 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 0 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 100 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 50 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 10 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 0 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 25 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 0 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 2 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Saladin was a Kurdish Muslim warrior and self-proclaimed Sultan of Egypt. During his life he was the Defender of Islam and great opponent to the Crusaders. Of Kurdish descent, born in Mesopotamia, Saladin grew to become a religious warrior. During his youth he studied Sunni theology for ten years and then accompanied his uncle during his battles to conquer Egypt (ca. 1167). After his uncle died, Saladin succeeded him as vizier (minister of state) of Egypt, and he eventually proclaimed himself sultan (sovereign). During his reign Saladin conquered portions of North Africa, Yemen, Syria and Palestine. He mustered a large force of Muslims to defeat the Christian occupiers and retake the city of Jerusalem. He fought off a spirited attempt to retake the city (the Third Crusade) in 1189 in 1192 Saladin signed a treaty with the Crusaders, leaving them just a small strip of land in Syria on the coast of the Mediterranean. Saladin had a richly-deserved reputation for generosity and chivalry in battle. He treated his prisoners honorably, and was a man of his word. He was greatly admired by his European opponents, who barely acknowledged other Muslims as human. Trivia The city of Jerusalem with the Dome of the Rock is in the background. Category:Arabian Category:Spiritual Leaders (Civ4) Category:Philosophical Leaders (Civ4) Category:Protective Leaders (Civ4)